1DSM Perturbación en el Hábitat
by GABYNEKO
Summary: Por alguna razón, su día había resultado problemático. Cuando Rei tiene que recogerlo en la comisaría, Haru está decidido de hacer a Makoto tomar responsabilidad de…


**1DSM = Perturbación en el Hábitat**

**BY: **_**K.G.Á.É.**_

Por alguna razón, su día había resultado problemático. Cuando Rei tiene que recogerlo en la comisaría, Haru está decidido de hacer a Makoto tomar responsabilidad de…

Free! - Iwatobi Swim Club no me pertenece.

**1DSM = Perturbación en el Hábitat**

La mañana comenzó como normalmente lo hace. El agua en contacto con su piel se sintió relajante como de costumbre; haciéndole perder la noción del tiempo, llevándolo a un lugar ajeno de todo y sólo volviendo a la realidad cuando su estómago se había quejado por falta de alimento, dándose cuenta que su piel se había arrugado más de lo usual. Comiendo un poco quemado su pescado (por estar constantemente esperando que la puerta de su casa se abriera de pronto, rindiéndose al respecto cuando ello no pasó incluso antes de salir de casa) se encaminó hacia la escuela.

El camino era el mismo de siempre, aunque parecía más amplio; aun así recibió quejas del dueño de una bicicleta que casi lo atropella… Cuando llegó a clases, éstas ya habían comenzado, por lo que tuvo que pasar tiempo en el pasillo sin poder dormir cómodamente. En la siguiente clase, tuvo que hacer el trabajo de dos personas porque era trabajo en equipo…

En la clase que siguió por fin pudo dormir, pero casi terminó perdiendo la hora del almuerzo; en el tiempo restante, tuvo que soportar la aparentemente interminable plática de Nagisa (quien por alguna razón quería que también participara en la conversación que estaba teniendo con los otros miembros del club; no dejándolo en paz hasta no recibir alguna respuesta de su parte, aunque sólo fuera un gruñido o monosílabo).

El resto de las clases fue llamada de atención tras llamada de atención por parte de los profesores, como era de esperarse, terminó recibiendo un sermón en la sala de maestros al finalizar las clases (al parecer tenía que sentirse culpable y disculparse por dirigir su atención a otras cosas más importantes para él, en lugar de atender las clases que no despertaban su interés) por lo que no pudo ir a las actividades del club.

Su aura era oscura de regreso a casa. Entonces cuando al fin vio la oportunidad de entrar al agua, una señora lo llamó exhibicionista (aunque ese no fuera del todo el caso) y fue llevado a la comisaría, sin haber logrado su objetivo de entrar al agua…

Cuando Rei tiene que recogerlo en la comisaría junto a Nagisa (quien por alguna razón tenía el teléfono de Makoto, a quien marcó inicialmente y con quien no pudo hablar porque el jefe de policías le quitó su teléfono en cuanto entró la llamada) y Ama-chan sensei (quien no suele darle sermones pero ésta vez tuvo que hacerlo), Haru está decidido de hacer a Makoto tomar responsabilidad de…

_TODO_

_._

_._

Así como el más alto entra campantemente a su casa, él tiene el mismo derecho de hacerlo en casa de éste (no en vano los años que han pasado juntos).

Luego de un saludo cortés a sus padres (quienes le vieran entrar por la puerta lateral); sacudirse de encima a sus hermanitos con ganas de jugar a quién-sabe-qué (porque no les prestó real atención) e ignorando sus quejidos lo mejor que puede luego de negarse; por fin logra llegar a su objetivo:

La habitación de Makoto.

Abre la puerta de la habitación de Makoto un poco brusco, pero al parecer no lo suficiente para despertarle. Viéndolo tendido en su cama, con el cabello desaliñado, sudor recorriéndole el cuerpo, la respiración alterada, los labios ligeramente hinchados y con una compresa fría en su frente, puede darse cuenta que el ruido no será suficiente.

Dejando su mochila caer al suelo con los celulares de ambos encima de ella (al parecer Nagisa y el resto habían hecho su visita anteriormente mientras él estaba siendo sermoneado, por lo que era más sencillo darle también el celular de Mako-chan a él, quien tenía intenciones –asesinas- de ir a visitarle) pasó a hacer lo que planeó en un principio:

Quejarse.

Entonces, sin mínimo remordimiento, se dejó caer sobre Makoto. Lo escuchó toser un poco para recuperar el aire que le fuera arrebatado por el impacto recibido repentinamente. Sabiéndolo consiente, acomodó sus brazos sobre el pecho de éste en forma de almohada y recostó su cabeza en ellos.

—Apresúrate y recupérate—le dijo en su tono de siempre.

—Lo siento, Haru-chan cof… cof…—sonriéndole, le acarició la cabeza un poco, logrando de algún modo mandar lejos toda la tensión que había acumulado a lo largo del día y haciéndole cerrar los ojos confortado. Cayendo dormidos poco después.

_OMAKE_

Cuando la señora de la casa fue a ver a su hijo, los encontró en tan tierna escena. Después de tomarles una foto (que más tarde compartiría con Nagi-chan), verificó la temperatura de su hijo. Al parecer dormir con su amigo sobre él, le había hecho sudar lo suficiente para calmar la fiebre. Sonrió.

Luego de despertarlos invitó a Haru-chan a cenar con ellos, éste asintió. Y mandó a su hijo a darse un baño para limpiar el sudor. En eso estaba Makoto, relajándose un poco en la tina, cuando escuchó la puerta del baño abrirse.

—¡¿Ha-Haru?!—casi provocándole un infarto; lo vio entrar descaradamente, desvestirse totalmente y sentarse justo entre sus piernas, usándolo de respaldo.

—Podrías desmayarte—mencionó como si nada, comenzando a lanzar agua con sus manos como si estuviera en su propio baño.

Quería decirle algo al respecto, pero no tenía las fuerzas de siempre como para tratar de reprenderle, así que suspiró y lo dejó estar, sintiendo un ligero mareo.

Poco después la puerta se volvió a abrir, juraría que de seguir así volvería a tener fiebre…

— ¡Onii-chan! ¡La comida estará lista dentro de poco!—los gemelos entraron avisándole en coro.

— ¡AAh! ¡Injusto!—ni siquiera respondió y los vio hacer pucheros.

— ¡Haru-nii-chan eso es trampa!—lo señalaron acusadoramente con sus pequeños dedos.

Haru los vio y siguió jugando como si nada. Para los pequeños fue como si dijera que su Onii-chan le pertenecía. Aquello era, era… ¡Una declaración de guerra! Y no estaban dispuestos a quedarse con los brazos cruzados luego de todo un día sin poder jugar con su Onii-chan.

— ¡AAgh! ¡¿Qué están haciendo?!—las cosas estaban tomando un curso que Makoto no podía manejar. _¡Se supone que la cena estará pronto!_ Le hubiera gustado decir, pero sus hermanitos ya no tenían prenda alguna y cuando sintió agua salpicándole el rostro, supo que era tarde para detenerlos.

— ¡Moo! ¡Pero sólo será hasta que la cena esté lista!—gritó resignado, definitivamente trataría de no enfermarse tan seguido. Aunque, como iban las cosas, probablemente mañana estaría de nuevo en cama…

.

.

.

**1DSM = 1 Día Sin Makoto**

**N/A: ¡GRACIAS POR LEER ESTO…!**

**Y SI DEJAN REVIEWS ¡GRACIAS TAMBIÉN POR ELLOS!**

Por favor aclárenme si estoy correcta en que son gemelos…

Creo que su hermanita está acostumbrada a los tres y aún está en edad de bañarse con sus Onii-chan como si fuera de lo más natural. Y también me parece que Makoto mima a los tres demasiado…

¡Espero les haya gustado…!


End file.
